Oh brother
by ymasp
Summary: What if Dean was 20 when Mary died and Sam was 4? How can Dean protect Sam from what lurks in the shadows?


The car turned, smashed and twisted before coming to a halt at the bottom of the main highway, the lifeless body of a small child was unnaturally resting on the roof with a small bloody arm falling over the wind shield. The drives alleged sister let out an ear piercing scream and began to shake uncontrollably, whilst the driver was knocked unconscious from the impact of the car smashing against the pavement at a hundred mph.

People were frozen in their spots as they spotted the truck smashing into the boys small frame causing a gut wrenching scream to be let out by the young boy followed by the definite sound of bones cracking as his body was crushed into the dirty silver car. The only person moving as a man sprinting up to the car screaming.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed, his heart was pounding so hard it could have jumped out at any given moment. Him and Sam had been going to meet their father, John; when the car came speeding down the road breaking every speed limit ever set. The car quickly spiraled out of control and crushed Sam, ripping him right from his older brother protective grasp on his hand. Dean gasped just as he turned to see the car take his four year old brother into the air and slam him down in less than a second. The equivalent to being hit in the stomach with a shovel is the only thing that can slightly compare to the feeling he acquired at that moment.

Something snapped him out of his paralytic trance and he ran like he never had before, he must have put Olympic runners to shame. The car had threw Sam quite far back from Dean so he had a short distance to run. "Sammy!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, regardless of the people inside the car he jumped on top and reached over to his brother. He winced and turned his head away when he was faced with the sight of Sam, his face was covered in blood alongside the rest of his body, his arm was bent in a way that would not be possible without completely snapping the bone and the rest of his injuries weren't see able because of his once white t-shirt which was now red.

"Oh my god, Sammy," Dean cried, the tears were now freely falling and quite frankly he didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. Dean kept whimpering and whispering sweet nothings into Sams ear, he couldn't pick up his baby brother as he didn't want to cause anymore damage that had already been done so he had to settle for stroking his hair for a mere couple of minutes before he noticed that there was no sirens coming, not even faint sounds of them. Before Dean could even shout at one of the passers by he was grabbed by the scruff of his collar and thrown onto the floor where he was towered over by the driver. The middle aged man wore a dirty cream t-shirt and equally as dirty jeans, he wore a nasty smirk that made Dean want to punch him.

Suddenly the mans eyes changed from their former dark blue to a piercing black which covered the white surrounding area of his eye too. Dean gave an animistic growl and tried to punch the man whom was currently possessed by some sort of demon, but he failed and the demon grabbed his wrist and cracked it onto the ground; hard. Dean groaned and gave in when he saw the other passenger sat next to Sam, stroking his hair but staring creepily at them. "Get the fuck away from my brother!" Dean roared, aimed at both of them. He really didn't give a shit what they did to him but if they touched Sam, it would hurt more than any wound ever could.

"Poor little Sammy, he's in so much pain." The man currently pinning him down mocked in a whiny voice and a fake pout plastered over his face, Dean growled again and tried to struggle against him but it was no use. "I could end it for him right now, feel his soft little bones snap one by one in my own hands." He evilly chuckled, Dean winced at his words and he felt a strong urge to throw up but he brushed it aside. "If you touch my little brot-" Dean began before being interrupted by a punch in the face.

"Oh Dean, It's only just begun." And with that both Demons disappeared leaving a very pissed Dean and a moaning Four year old beginning to regain consciousness. Despite the throbbing pain and blood that Dean had going on with his head and wrist he raced up and bounced back onto the car, taking the place that the demon had housed once before. The sight before him was heartbreaking to say the least, his little brother had blood pouring out of a gash on his head and was screaming in agony.

"It's okay, Sammy" Dean assured his brother. Tears began to well in his eyes when the four year old screamed out in agony as Dean carefully picked him up and carried him with his arms under his knees and back. "M-make it s-stop, D-d-dean" Sam spluttered, burring his head in his brother neck, wincing as his shirt made contact with the gash. This didn't go unnoticed as dean kissed Sams forehead and made a 'shh' sound with his lips. Deans wrist was killing him but he didn't care, Sam was more important; he'd take a bullet straight through his brain and take the yellow brick road down to Hell if it meant Sam would be okay. Everyone on the streets had disappeared and he put it down to one of the Demons illusions, there was never anyone there; that's why no one called the cops or tried to help. Dean gave a small growl at the thought of people just leaving his Sammy in the road but shook it off when he realized that Sam had lost consciousness again.

"Sam? Open your eyes for me," he pleaded but not stopping walking, they were almost at Bobby's now; Bobby would know what to do. Sam didn't even flinch at this and Dean let out a shaky sigh and sped up his walking into a soft jog, careful not to cause Sam any more discomfort. After a few minutes they arrived at Bobby's, Dean hammered on the door until it was finally opened. Bobby stood before him with a frown on his face from the banging on the door but that was until he saw the motionless toddler in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked sternly, it wasn't up for a debate whether he should tell him. Dean ignored his question and pushed past him into the living room, Bobby didn't seem to mind as he closed and locked the door before joining in the front room. Dean was sat cradling Sam to his chest, Bobby didn't need any words to know that he should get some first aid kits at hand.

"Sammy open your eyes" Dean spoke softly over the broken child, the tear marks were drying but Sam wouldn't cooperate no matter how hard Dean tried. The weather outside was normal, not too hot or cold; but whilst Dean was outside with Sam he didn't notice how cold his little brother actually was. With a gasp he pulled his head up to his ear to listen for breathing, when there was no sign of breathing he screamed, just repeating the word 'no' as he gently laid him onto the carpet. He immediately placed two fingers on Sams neck and waited to see for a pulse.

Nothing.

**Reviews please x**


End file.
